Stardust Wyvenra
DG - 07 Stardust Wyvenra lit. Flaming Roar Wyvenra is a Lumino type combat Draguz personally locked to Romain Dragonful. Lored from the Dracyan legacy, Wyvenra has the ability to rush through attacks with bombarding flames and slinky screeches. It shares it's purple flame with Doom Fellscyther. Profile Romain was a real hunter after wyverns when he settled himself on an abundant TV show despicting the wonderful abilities these creatures possessed. Famed for the national emblem of Crinea, Romain started to build his imagination around what he supposedly called "Drakowings", crafting them out of scrap steel to accomplice his necessity and love for these creatures. He was also a jack for skateboarding, his wyvern decaled skateboard forged out of steel sent him at incredible speeds until one fatal accident gouged him to the Emergency. Reckless for his potent ambitions, Dragonful regretted his pitiful mistake, blankly pondering towards his parents disappearance when he was just lost around 5 years old. Vanished without a trace. The staff stifled in with his conditional results, granting him to return into the world of Astora before striking up another terminal. Dragonful obliged, sending his long distance adventures across Crinea and beyond, where he befriended a black haired girl just about the same age as him at the toystore. Dragoma uplifted both of their hearts, Romain tinkering every bit of the girl's feline fears. Both Dragonful and Shinigami agree to perform their tedious but self prominent magical acts before paving different paths to college and University. Every weekend, they would hangout at the pigeon frolicked plazas, experimenting against the cobblestone powered fountains to stream a purple hydro show. With Romain adding vivid flames dancing spontaneously around each sky breaking stream, this is what they invented, attracting tourists with wide mouths agape. Praising thier new form of art was as if they immediately won an award in a public street art festival. Flamme Violette or Purple Flaming fire was incredibly rare, it sure shellshocked news stations and presses abroad France. Who were these two mysterious illusionists? Only time ticked by as both Shinigami and Dragonful tucked thier signature ability from prying eyes, a definite sign of friendship miles away. After bonding with his signature purple flame, Romain heads off to CORUS University, hoping to major in professional sports such as skateboarding in major annual events. Regretting his first fatal wreck in his youth days, he shrugs off his mistakes and insipidly straightens up to his pride striving goals. During his first exhibition phase at a local Crinean sports event, Romain realized his ultimate potential in scampering ramps at impossible heights, Romain broke through his troddening guts and ripped at high speeds across the impossible ramps. During his aerial timing, he glimpsed of a mysterious purple pink and lime green winged wyvern heavily attired in diamond armor, screeching across the skies before Romain began to descend back to the ground. Rolling across to the podiums while prized first place, that is how Romain Stardust Dragonful began to choose Stardust Wyvenra as his official Draguz partner. Years later, the stronghold dragon is deeply captivated by friend talk on the pigeon infiltrated plazas of Crinea, hooking off with a coffee cup or two. Crossing his legs, a purple tail swishes across the cobblestone. Blushing in deep embarrassment, Dragonful realized his close transformation into Wyvrena. Draconic DIVERGENT: (coming soon) KvD: Chronicles Wyvenra ushers Romain as his official Draguz shifting class, namely the Lumino type. The Shepherds notice his appearance when he is skateboarding though the streets and plazas of Crinea, giving way to unintentional Dranian bandits. Dragonful wakes them off from the board, startling the Shepherds towards his majestic transformation into a pink purple lime green Dragon blob. Appearance Wyvenra is a fully fledged purple wyvren or Drakowing with tremendous capabilities. Hued with pink topknots, and lime green bubbling wings, Wyvenra is also armoured with diamond shaped knee pauldrons and steel bladed wing supports, capable of slashing enemies through flight. His golden talons and wing tips justify his tremendous agility and speed. Lastly his purple flaming tail holds the Brand of Dracyan. Dragoma Gear Emblem Bolt: Dracyan The bolt despicts a lime green wyvern wing illuminated by purple hues. Draguz Layer: Wyvenra Two protuding wings and purple heads rush clockwise, with gray armour jagged contact points. Forge Disc: Flare The alloy wheel is shaped like a metallic flare, providing aglity and balance to Wyvenra in hard hitting attacks. Support Frame: Crystal Jagged like crystals spread outward like rock candy. Great for swapping tiles. Strike Driver: Atomic A round moving trackball wedged through the driver. Help stamina and mobility during combat. Colored lime green and purple. Personal Items Drakma Pouch, Drakma Pouch EX Item desc: Lost coins? No problem! A handmade item personally stitched by Romain, this purple sack of coins are handy whenever in purchase of goods or just to carry a stash of treats. Dragomooriya Overview Combat Wyvenra is a real aerobatic creature whenever it comes to fighting enemy units. Utilizing the Dracyan Draguzstone, Romain has the ability to scour over all types of Draguz, most notably the Blar type. Purple Flare ushers a twisting tube of purple fire flaring at the opponent, lowering both speed and resistance in them. Slinky shaped sonic waves beaming at unbelievable heights deem Buster Wave at play, granting +10 speed. Stardust's Final Strike consists of Wyvenra soaring skywards then bombarding the ground with a purple strike. Basic Stats Max Stats Growth Rates Class Skills Damage Rates *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Wyvenra is a twisted anagram of wyvern. * Wyvenra's Draguz model is an inspiration after Bey Burst's Wyvron. * The diamond pauldrons on Wyvenra have a relation to Valkaria's diamond armour. Tho both Draguz are differently classed, they both tend to hold the same forgery. * The university that Romain attended has the same name as Gearoid's technical research company from ''Elysium. '' Gallery Dracyan legacy.png|The Dracyan Legacy wallpaper consisting Romain and Wyvenra Category:Draguz creatures